


Ones Insanity Plus Ones Love (Possible Change of title)-Avatar: The Last Air bender Fandom

by EternalHope



Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Young Love, deflowering of young girl, other stuff...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope/pseuds/EternalHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula, crazy as can be, malicious, hateful, cruel, and some may say evil, but most people would think she's heartless. But no. Oh no no no no. She isn't heartless, to put it plainly is that someone, or some girl, has weaved her way into Azula's heart. Azula is still cruel to the girl during the day, around everyone else, but at night, when everyone is sleeping, she has the girl sneak into her room and lay with her while Azula shows affection towards the girl. The girl loves it but she notices Azula slowly slipping into madness, insanity but of course she still loves her anyway. And who is the girl? Pandora, a fire bender and Azula's own personal made since childhood only being 2 years younger than Azula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ones Insanity Plus Ones Love (Possible Change of title)-Avatar: The Last Air bender Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> My FIRST Avatar: The Last Air Bender fandom plus I ship my oc with. Azula SO hard....lol. So do my friends. Anyways PLEASE leave a comment if you liked it.

Azula glared down at the young maid before her as she kicked her to the ground, "You insolent piece of trash!" Azula roars angrily at the maid as she flinches in fear, "When I say bring me the SWEETEST Cherry's you have but these _things_ -" Azula gestured to the cherry's now all over the floor' " are down right SOUR!" With that she slapped the maid across the face and the maid fell down in pain, her golden eyes shut tight as she suppressed a whimper as the other maids watched in horror.

Azula felt sick to her stomach as she looked down at the girl, her beloved Pandora who she loved she struck down, Azula glared at the other maids, "Everyone out of my room!!" She screeched and they began to flee, "Except you Pandora." 

Pandora stopped and turned towards Azula, head hung low as tears ran down her face, one of the maids who had the same done to her patted Pandora's back and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek before leaving with the others and closing the door behind her.

Everything was quiet. Then Azula was in front of the maid, eyes showing sadness and were apologetic. Azula lifted Pandora's chin up with her finger and now they were seeing eye to eye. 

Azula looked hurt as she saw the tears **she** had caused, "Oh Pandora." She whispers, voice soft and gentle, Pandora felt the warm lips of Azula's on her forehead and lightly smiled before standing on her toes and kissing Azula straight on the lips.

Azula's arms snaked their way around the younger girls waist, pulling her closer as the younger girl gripped her shirt. The Fire Nation Princess deepened the kiss by forcing her tongue into the maids mouth earning a moan from the girl. Azula inwardly smirked and explored her lovers mouth just like she did many times before. Pandora, being on the shy side, hesitantly brushed her tongue onto Azula's making her quietly moan into the kiss.

Azula pulled back and Pandora began to pout until her lover began kissing her jaw to her neck. Pandora moved her neck a bit to give her princess better access to her neck, Azula began sucking on the special spot on her maids neck earning a low, pleasure moan. Azula's lips left the girls neck and gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

Pandora's lips were pink and swollen from the kiss, her neck had a love bite, and she looked eager to continue, Azula smirked, "No can do Panda," The older gir pulled away from the younger and crossed arms and went back to her cold and cruel like look and growled dangerously, "Leave."

Pandora nodded quickly before fleeing from Azula's chambers to hers to eat. Her bruise on her cheek was beginning to show and her cheeks were flushed, just great!

Azula sighed and closed the door before leaning on the door with her back and slide down to the ground, she missed being able to be around Pandora almost all day, actually being nice while other people were around, sometimes, but now she can't. She is the Fire Lords Daughter, higher up on the scale of class. Azula began to remember the times she, Ty Lee, Mai, and Pandora hung around.

~ _ **Flashback to when Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai are 8, Zuko 9, and Pandora 6**_ ~

_A girl with long black hair had her hair pulled into a ponytail and her bangs were parted to her left and her golden eyes trained on another girl with black hair, her master so to speak. The girls name was Azula, and she is the Princess of the Fire. Nation. Her two friends were with her and they're were daughters of nobility and went to the same academy As her. The only reason she was there was to serve Azula and offer protection though she was young and had guards there as well, but given her ability to fire bend quite well for her age she was assigned to Azula._

_Azula looked over towards Pandora, eyes glaring at her brother as he stopped in front of her._

_Pandora looked up at the Fire Nations Prince with sparkling eyes, "Hello Prince Zuko." And she bowed at him, Zuko rolled his eyes, "Pandora, don't bow or call me a Prince, we're friends!" He says happily. Pandora blushes slightly and smiled at him, "alright Prince- I mean, Alright Zuko." Her blushing intensified as Zuko began laughing._

_"oh Zu-Zu!" Came a voice, both Pandora and Zuko looked towards the source of the voice to see Azula with her arms crossed, "I would appreciate it if you would love my maid alone."_

_Zuko glared at her, "Well she's my friend Azula!" He exclaims, Azula glares, "I don't care! She's MY friend! Not yours!!" She counters back angrily, and the argument went on. Pandora, Ty Lee, and M to watched as the two siblings argue who was her friend, and Zuko snapped and sent a flame at Azula, Pandora's eyes widen and rushed towards  Azula and pushed her out the way getting her left armed burnt, and she cried out as it made contact with her skin and fell to the ground in pain._

_"Pandora!!" The 4 kids exclaimed and rushed towards her, the guards rushed towards them thinking the Princess was hurt but relieved it was only the young girl. Azula pulled Pandora up as she winced, tears in her eyes, "Guards! I order you to make Pandora better!!" Azula commands, voice wavering, one of the guards picked Pandora up not so gently making her whimper, "Careful!!" Azula exclaims as the guard left with the young girl._

_Azula lunged for Zuko, angered that he had the nerve to hurt what was **rightfully** hers no one else's. A strong hand grabbed her by the back of her shirt, stopping her, she whirled around ready to attack that person but that person was her father, Fire Lord Ozai._

_"F-father." Azula stutters, surprised he was here, "What are you doing here?"_

_Ozai let go of his daughter and looked down at her, "I was wondering why that maid I got you only last month is already injured."_

_Zuko gulped, "Zuko did it! We were arguing then he shot fire at me and Pandora pushed me out the way and got burnt instead!!" Azula tattle tales to their father, he glared down at Zuko before leaving, probably to decide a punishment._

_Azula rushed off towards where the infirmary is and saw her beloved maid with a bandage around her arm, Azula felt bad as she approached her, "Hey." Azula says lightly._

_Pandora looked at Azula and smiled, "Hello Princess Azula! What brings you here?" Azula liked the way Pandora called her princess, it_ _held full respect. "i wanted to make sure you were fine."_

_"Oh yes, I am! It may leave a burn mark on me but it'll forever remind me that I earned it protecting you!"_

_Azula blushed lightly, and after talking for what seemed like only a few short minutes was really a few hours, when Azula finally noticed she sighed, "Well I have to go, but, before I do. I want you to promise me something!" Azula exclaims and Pandora nods. Azula took a deep breath, "I want you to promise to serve only **ME** no one else!"_

_"Of course Princess."_

_Azula gripped Pandora's hands tightly, "Never leave my side, never look at anyone with affection like you do me, and...once I come of age you are to be my wife!"_

_Pandoras golden eyes widened as she blushed but nodded, "Of course."_

_Azula nodded in satisfaction before letting her hands go and leaving._

~ ** _End Of Flashback_** ~

Oh yes, she had made Pandora promise such a thing, after all Pa dora is hers alone, no one else's and that maid...the one who kissed Pandora on the cheek was going to receive punishment for touched **HER** property, **HER** Pandora, **HER** future wife.

Azula smirked, Oh yes, Pandora would make a fine wife. Her beautiful legs **SHE** can only touch and caress, her plump lips **SHE** can only kiss and touch, her beautiful figure **SHE** can she under all those clothing and touch, and **SHE** is the only who can deflower the young girl. To bad she can't get Pandora pregnant, she has such beautiful child hearing hips.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, if you guys want, I can turn this into a love triangle between Azula, Pandora, and Zuko.


End file.
